Portable shelters, such as tents and canopies, are employed to provide cover and protection from the elements such as sun, rain and wind. Such portable shelters generally include a flexible lightweight membrane, such as canvas, which is supported by poles or inflated members. Although more easily erected as compared to pole supported shelters, inflatable shelters are typically more expensive to manufacture, are more subject to failure and are more difficult to repair. Conventional inflatable shelters utilize either a single extremely complex shaped inflatable member or multiple tubes that have axial ends that converge at the apex of the shelter or that overlap one another at the apex of the shelter. Shelters that employ a single inflatable member are extremely complex and difficult to manufacture. Moreover, once damaged, the entire shelter must be replaced. Shelters employing multiple tubes that have axial ends converging at the apex of the structure require a greater number of parts, are time consuming to assemble and are subject to leakage. Shelters employing multiple tubes that overlap one another at the apex of the structure result in the outer perimeter of the shelter being multi-tiered such that the shelter is difficult to cover with a fly. Moreover, such shelters are unattractive due to the outer surface discontinuity.
As a result, there is a continuing need for an inflatable structure or shelter that is easy to manufacture, requires fewer parts, is easy to assemble, is easily erected and is easily repaired.